


Promise

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Promise

Sitting on the highest green hill, your body was being warmed by the sun, and you could feel the wind blowing your long (y/h/c) hair behind your back, opening your eyes to the giggling heading towards you, your mouth moved into a smile, you were looking at the three grown-up children of the man you loved but lost four years ago.

“Ma will you tell us how you met Da?” The younger one asked, smiling you sat up and patted the ground next to you for her to take a seat and you started your story, “well you see it started when me and the company of Thorin Oakenshield escapes the dungeons of King Thranduil’s Mirkwood, we rolled down the river in barrels fighting Orcs with sticks and rocks until the elves joined in with their bow and arrows.”

All three were staring at you clearly enjoying the story you were telling, crossing your legs you continued “we lost they orca and a few miles down the river we lost the current and had to swim to shore, that’s where I met him, Bard or as you call me Da” Tilda the youngest grabbed your hand and moved closer eager for the rest of the story. Laughing at her eagerness you spoke again “we paid your father to get us across the lake but before we got the toll gate the all the dwarfs had to jump in the barrels and be buried under fish” “and that’s how they smelt so bad” Sigrid added noodling you let out a giggle “oh yes the only time I was really thankful for being my kind, your father knew that no one would question why the barrels were filled with fish while an Elf from Mirkwood was aboard his barge, and you know the rest” you finished with a smile.

The two girls nodded while looking over Dale but Bain was lost in thought raising your hand you placed it on his shoulder “everything okay Bain?” You asked a little worried snapping out of his thoughts he nodded but you could sense something was off, “my darling girls I’m really wanting some of your delicious cherry pie, could you both go get me some please?” You asked softly and with that, the two girls nodded and ran down the hill.

“Now Bain what is troubling you?” You asked once the girls were out of war shot, taking a deep breath he spoke “I was walking around town and I heard some elves talking, they, they, they were talking about you Ma, about why you haven’t died yet” looking up at you, you could see in his eyes the sorrow that still lingers there after losing his father and you knew he was scared of losing you too.

Taking a deep breath you thought about your words carefully “Well Bain as you know I’m a Elf, and is Elves are immortal so we don’t die, however we can die” “how!” He asked taking a hold of your hand, squeezing his hand back you explained it to him “We can die in battle, we could choose the mortal life or we can fade after losing our soulmate” listening to your words he spoke as the child you remembered, “so Da wasn’t your soulmate?” Shaking your head “no Bain he wasn’t, but that doesn’t mean I loved him any less, I loved your father more than life itself and I made him a promise before he died” “what was it Ma?” “That I would look after all of you, for the rest of my life” placing his head on your shoulder, you rubbed his back.

Looking up you saw some guards heading up the hill, “looks like the King is needed my son” you spoke to him as he stood up and helped you up too. “Go on I’ll be down in a minute”!you whispered with a nod of his head he was walking towards the guards.

Bending you picked up the red rose and held it to your chest “Four years my love, four years and it hasn’t got any easier for me or the children, but I swear to Valar my promise will be kept, I will look after them all” tears rolled down your face as you kissed the rose turning you placed it on Bard’s grave placing your hand over your heart then extended it a little away from you, wiping your eyes you turned and walked down the hill to keep your promise to the man who stole your heart better than any soulmate could have done.


End file.
